Stars Behind the Curtains
by rynthae
Summary: A glimpse into the life of the Beppu twins when they aren't busy making monsters and picking fights with the Battle Lovers. Aki and Haru may be idols, but they still face everyday challenges, like getting up in the morning and sharing a bath without getting distracted.


( **Author's Note:** _Written at the request of FililiKilili on tumblr, who wanted to see the morning and night routine of the twins, a bath scene, and the twins cuddling at night._ )

As Aki and Haru made their way home for the day, the sun kissed the horizon, scattering a cacophony of color across the clouds. Their shoulders slumped from exhaustion, and they wandered home toward the promise of rest and dinner. The rhythmic sound of an axe striking wood echoed behind them, bringing matching smiles to their faces. The sight of Gora lifted their weary spirits as he worked hard near the onsen. The twins stepped through their front door, and a familiar green squirrel glided over to land on Aki's shoulder.

"Ah, there you two are. Now—I know things didn't go well with the Battle Lovers, but try not to worry. They're no match for you two. You'll see."

Aki gave a half-hearted smile and rubbed beneath Dadacha's chin. "Right," he agreed. He looked over to his brother. Haru's brows unfurrowed, and he returned Aki's tired smile with one of his own.

"Dinner will be ready in a little bit. Shall I make some tea while we wait?"

Haru raked his fingers through his hair. "I think I'd rather take a bath. Aki?"

Aki leaned against Haru, ignoring the fatigue that settled into his bones. The start of a headache pulsed at his temples. "A bath sounds good," he agreed.

"Suit yourselves. I'll call when dinner's ready, then." Dadacha smiled, tail twitching, and he returned to the kitchen.

Haru lead the way to their en suite, tossing his jacket onto the marble floor. Aki shut the door behind them—not that it mattered since only Dadacha would disturb them—and shrugged off his jacket as well. Folding it, he set it onto the wide granite counter. Aki turned on the hot water for the bath; steam coiled around them and clouded identical mirrors. Hot water filled the enormous jetted tub that was probably large enough for five. Haru stripped in record time, leaving a wake of scattered clothes on the floor, and a smirk tugged at his lips.

Aki shook his head. "You're uniform will wrinkle," he reminded Haru for the umpteenth time.

Haru snorted. "Who cares? I'll just have it pressed. It'll be fine. _You_ are taking too long." He took a step toward Aki, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Let me help."

Aki's smiled and turned away. "I can undress myself." He worked at unbuttoning his shirt, but before he made it halfway down, Haru grabbed his scarf and pulled him close. Aki's breath caught. Haru's face was just a breath away; the tips of his bangs tickled Aki's cheeks and an arm slid around Aki's waist. Heat rose to his cheeks, buttons completely forgotten.

"Haru..." He tried to make his voice work properly. "I'm not sure this will speed up the process." Not that he was complaining. He reached an arm around Aki's shoulders, fingers coiling in his twin's pale hair.

Haru chuckled. "Well, _someone's_ impatient." He gently removed the silver ornament from Aki's scarf and set it on the counter. At least he was careful with those. Tugging at Aki's scarf, he worked the bow loose and used the ends to pull Aki closer. Aki managed a surprised gasp before Haru's lips were on his in a heady kiss. The arm around his waist tightened; Aki arched into his twin instinctively. A small sound escaped him as Haru's tongue slipped past his lips. Aki returned the kiss, abandoning all thoughts of the bath or anything coherent as his tongue tangled with Haru's. Haru nipped his lower lip, trailing kisses down the side of Aki's neck. Aki's fingers tightened in Haru's hair with a soft sound, and his head tipped back. Distantly, he was aware of fabric sliding over his skin, and it wasn't until Haru pulled back that Aki realized the remainder of his clothes were gone. He tried to catch his breath—and his thoughts—and Haru grinned like a proud wolf.

"See? Much faster." It wasn't exactly true, but Aki humored his brother.

"Right." His eyes strayed to his shirt and slacks crumpled on the floor, and his smile faded. He reached down to pick them up—they really would wrinkle if he left them like that—and something brushed against the back of his knee. Gravity tilted beneath him and he let out a yelp as Haru picked him up suddenly.

"Come on, deal with those later. We're supposed to be _relaxing_ , right?"

"Right, and I'm sure that's exactly what you were doing." A hint of sarcasm clung to Aki's words. The heated kiss between them could be described as a thousand things—but relaxing was not one of them.

" _Relax._ " Haru set Aki down in the bath. Searing heat seeped into Aki's skin, and he straightened with a hiss. The hot water turned his fair skin bright pink. Next time he would _definitely_ run the water a bit cooler. Before he could warn Haru, his twin climbed in, making a face. "Hell, it's _hot_ , Aki..." Haru winced, sinking slowly to his shoulders in the deep tub. His arms wrapped around Aki's waist, and water splashed between them as he nuzzled close.

Aki relaxed a little, adjusting to the heat. He wrapped his arms around Haru in return and pressed a kiss to his twin's damp locks. Slowly, the water worked its magic. His muscles loosened from their knots. His growing headache faded, and his exhaustion coalesced into sleepy contentment. Haru rested his head on Aki's shoulder. His breath grew slow and even. Leaning back against the edge of the tub, Aki closed his eyes. All the frustration and disappointment of their loss to the Battle Lovers ebbed away. Only the heat and Haru remained. Aki thoughts drifted as he slid one hand through Haru's hair. In that moment, everything felt right. Their bodies intertwined like two halves of a whole. The twins rested, basking in the warmth and in each other's presence.

"Don't fall asleep in the bath."

Aki's eyes blinked open. The lure of sleep clouded his mind as he struggled to focus. Haru shifted, straddling him, and braced one hand against the edge of the tub. He grinned down at Aki. Aki flushed at the suggestive pose; a different kind of warmth pooled inside of him. He shifted against Haru to stop himself from sinking further into the bath, and the resulting contact tore a soft, wanton sound from his lips. He stiffened, wishing he could take the sound back. Silently, Aki cursed himself for moving at all. Haru looked down at him in surprise, then his crimson eyes darkened with sinful promise. A slow smirk spread across his face. He traced a finger up Aki's throat and tipped his chin up. Aki forgot how to breathe—Haru leaned close, fingers tangling in Aki's hair.

Aki's heart fluttered in anticipation. His arms wrapped around Haru, and he leaned in for the kiss. His twin shifted at the last moment, though, nuzzling into Aki's throat instead. His breath and hair tickled as he chuckled. "What?" He nipped at Aki's earlobe. His tongue flicked out, soothing the red spot left behind. Aki's composure crumbled. He arched into his twin, biting back a gasp. His hands fisted in Haru's hair. Suddenly Aki felt all-too aware of how much of his skin pressed against Haru's—with nothing between them but water.

"Haru, please—" Aki wasn't sure if he meant the words as a protest or a plea. Haru trailed kisses and love-bites down his throat, leaving small red marks on the fair skin. Aki's head tipped back. He gave up trying to stifle the small gasps and needy sounds that escaped him as Haru's mouth met his collarbone. One of Aki's hands slid from Haru's hair, cupping his cheek lovingly before ghosting down. His fingers brushed over Haru's chest and down his stomach. Haru's hand moved down Aki's stomach, mirroring his twin. His fingertips brushed lower and lower. Matching blushes darkened their cheeks. Haru shifted on top of Aki, earning a faint moan. Moving his arm from the edge of the tub, Haru wrapped it around Aki's waist, drawing him closer. Their eyes met, crimson and pink shadowed with desire, and Aki pressed close to steal the kiss he'd been robbed of. Their hands slid lower, hearts beating in tandem...

The sound of the en suite door opening jolted Aki back to reality. Haru straightened immediately, and Aki fell back into the water without his twin's arms to support him. He surfaced, coughing and fighting for air, and shot Haru a look. Haru offered an apologetic smile. Stepping through the door, Dadacha jumped onto the counter. "Dinner is ready!" His smile faded into a puzzled look as he glanced between the two. Haru rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, cheeks red, and Aki pushed his soaked bangs out of his face. Water trailed down from his hair from where it clung to his skin.

"You _two_." Dadacha chuckled. "Dinner's on the table, when you're ready." He leapt off the counter as the twins stammered excuses. Shaking his head, he glided out the door.

Aki sighed. "We should get cleaned up and go eat," he grumbled. Being dunked had put a damper on his mood. It wouldn't be fair to keep Dadacha waiting, either. He reached over for the shampoo, but Haru caught his hand and pulled Aki into his lap.

" _Haru._ "

"I just want to help—settle down." Haru's wolfish grin promised anything but help.

By the time the two dried off and dressed, dinner was cold. Both ate cheerfully, though, surprised at how hungry they'd become.

"The motoyaki is delicious, Dadacha! Maybe even better than your gyoza." Aki savored the last few bites, and leaned back in his chair with a contented sigh.

"Mm, it's pretty good," Haru added between bites.

Dadacha puffed up proudly. "Nothing but the best for my twins. Although... Aki, your voice sounds a little rough around the edges. How about some peppermint tea?" He poured a fresh cup of fragrant tea for Aki and waited expectantly.

Aki stiffened. Heat rose to his cheeks, and he tried to brush the concern off. Haru snickered next to him. "What do you mean?" Aki asked, feigning innocence. "My voice is fine, really—it's just been a long day, and—"

"No, no, it's definitely gotten tired. Drink up. You're an idol, your voice is precious and needs to be tended to carefully." Dadacha pushed the tea a couple inches closer to Aki.

"Yeah, Aki, drink up. All that _singing_ has caught up with you." Haru looked infuriatingly smug.

Aki shot his brother a warning look, and obediently took a sip of tea.

"You should have some, too, Haru. It's good for you, you know." Dadacha pushed a matching cup toward Haru, who rolled his eyes before taking a sip. Reluctant or not, the twins finished second helpings of the sweet tea before sinking back into their. The full moon rose outside, casting silvery light in through the windows. Dadacha asked about school, Haru ranted about how frustrated he was with the Battle Lovers, and Aki listened thoughtfully as his eyes strayed to the stars. Haru's voice took on a sharp edge, hands fisting at his sides. He cursed the ragtag group that so adamantly insisted on getting in their way.

Aki reached out, pulling one of Haru's fists into his hands. He intertwined their fingers, and squeezed Haru's hand. The tension drained out of Haru, and he sat back with a grumble.

"Oh, Haru… I think I saw your azalea budding. Did you see?" Aki offered him a smile, and Dadacha sighed in relief.

Haru perked up, foul mood forgotten. The beginning of a smile tugged at his lips. "It is?" He'd groomed the tiny azalea for months, trimming his newest bonsai into carefully sculpted shape.

"It is. You should see it—it looks beautiful. I'll come with you. I should practice a bit while I have the chance, anyway." A twinge of regret shot through Aki. Since the Battle Lovers had turned up, he had neglected his flute. The newest piece he wanted to learn sat on the music stand, its pages collecting dust.

Haru stood, pulling Aki up with him, and gave Dadacha a bright smile. "Thanks for dinner, Dadacha! Night!"

"Have a good night, Dadacha! Sleep well!" Aki waved, and Dadacha shook his head with a chuckle.

"Good night, my twins."

Haru pulled Aki to their study eagerly. At the sight of the tiny pink buds on his prized azalea he beamed proudly. Haru reached out, tracing the branches gently. "I was so worried I had trimmed it too far—I thought it might not blossom this year, since it's still young. It's going to look so beautiful…" He grabbed the nearby watering can, and carefully tended the roots.

"I think it's beautiful even now." Aki watched Haru hover over his beloved tiny trees and shrubs, watering each and checking the leaves and branches carefully. Glad to see his twin in better spirits, Aki leaned down to pull his flute from its case. He stepped over to the music stand, turning the sheet music back to the first page. _Kojo no Tsuki: Moon over the Ruined Castle._ It wasn't a difficult piece, at least not for Aki, but he'd been enchanted by the haunting melody the first time he heard it.

Sitting down on the nearby chair, Aki raised his flute and took a few deep, even breaths. With careful breath, he began to play. The slow, melancholy melody filled the room and wrapped around the twins. Aki's heart beat in time with the sorrowful song. Distantly, he felt Haru watching him. Closing his eyes, Aki whispered his hopes, regrets, and dreams into the flute, into each poignant note. Every trill brought him peace, every run felt like catharsis. Fragile vibrato hummed with troubles long-past as he breathed out his worries and fears. A weight settled against his leg—Haru. Aki ghosted over the last few, solemn notes, and opened his eyes. Haru sat beside him on the floor, head rested on Aki's thigh. He looked up at his twin in wonder and adoration.

Aki lowered the flute, and reached a hand out to run his fingers through Haru's hair. "I'm a bit rusty, I'm afraid," he admitted.

"No, it was _beautiful_ …." Haru curled close. "It sounded so sad, though."

"Sometimes the most beautiful flowers blossom among thorns."

"Like us?"

Aki smiled. He put his flute away, and leaned down to kiss the bridge of Haru's nose. "Like us."

Haru hummed thoughtfully. His eyes slid closed as he rested against Aki's thigh. Aki shifted carefully, putting an arm around his twin as he helped him up. "It's getting late. We should try to get some rest."

Haru mumbled an agreement and stifled a yawn. Keeping one arm around Haru's waist, Aki guided him back to their room. This time, Haru was the slowest to undress. He looked ready to fall asleep fully dressed, and he probably would if not for Aki's intervention. Aki helped him undress as Haru fumbled out of his clothes, and the eldest twin grabbed an oversized button-up for him. Haru shrugged it on, not bothering to button it. He tugged at Aki's clothes encouragingly.

Aki pulled off his clothes, carefully folding them next to Haru's on the nearby dresser. He shrugged on a button-up shirt of his own—the one that he always wore to bed—and reached down to fasten the buttons. Haru's stopped him, pulling him onto the bed instead.

"Come to bed," Haru mumbled, stealing a kiss that was clumsy with sleep.

"All right, all right." Aki smiled, pulling back the blankets. He slid under with Haru, and tugged the blankets up just under their noses. Haru's arms wrapped around him, drawing him close. Aki slid his arms around Haru in return. Their legs intertwined, and their foreheads touched. Curling close to Haru, Aki shifted, nuzzling into the space between Haru's neck and his shoulder. It felt so warm, so right. Haru kissed the side of his throat, and Aki kissed his collarbone in return. They relaxed in unison. The beginning of sleep clouded their minds.

"…love you," Haru mumbled, giving him a light squeeze.

"I love you too, Haru." Aki let out a content sigh, savoring their shared warmth. "I always will."

The two idols drifted into shared dreams. Their breath slowed into even, identical rhythms. Outside, the moon arced toward its zenith, and the stars danced slowly across the sky. The two lovers cuddled close until the last stars sank out of side, and the sun chased the darkness from the sky once more. Aki's alarm chimed out bell tones in the quiet morning, and he surfaced from his dreams. Haru still clung to him, arms tight around his twin and brows furrowed against the sudden noise. Aki reached around him carefully, turning the alarm off without breaking their embrace. Wrapping his arms back around Haru, Aki savored the moment. He hugged Haru close and kissed the top of his head.

"Time to wake up, Haru." He nuzzled into Haru's hair encouragingly. Haru mumbled something incoherent, but didn't wake. Shifting a little, Aki pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. Haru's red eyes fluttered partway open, then slid closed once more. He returned the kiss sleepily. "Haru…." Aki ran his fingers through Haru's hair, leaning down to steal another kiss. He lingered in it, pressed close to his twin, then ghosted kisses down the side of Haru's throat. "We need to get up…."

A faint chuckle escaped Haru, and he shifted a little. "…tickles, Aki." Stifling a yawn, he stretched, arching against his twin and pressing every inch of their bodies together. Aki shivered at the sudden contact, nuzzling into him. Haru's arms tightened around him, pulling him back under the covers.

Aki kissed the tip of Haru's nose. "We have school today."

"Who says? I want to stay _here_ …." Haru grumbled, crushing Aki against him as if daring his twin to get up. "Come on, just once…."

It was horribly tempting. It really was…. Aki wanted nothing more than to spend the morning curled up in Haru's arms, but they were idols. They couldn't ignore their responsibilities. " _Up_ ," Aki insisted, shifting closer. He nipped Haru's lower lip in an effort to shock him into awake, and it woke Haru up—but backfired in a different way entirely. Haru rolled on top of him, pinning Aki to the bed. Using the surprise to his advantage, he stole a passionate kiss and slipped his tongue between Aki's lips. Aki kissed him back with a soft sound, spine arching in response to the sudden heated affection. He struggled to hold onto his waning motivation. They had school—they couldn't just blow it off like this… no matter how much Aki wanted to. He squirmed beneath Haru, shifting just far enough to push Haru to the side.

Haru wasn't about to give up, though. He pulled Aki into his lap, finally sitting up, and leaned down to sink his teeth into Aki's throat. Not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to leave a mark—and to get Aki's full, undivided attention. Aki pushed against his chest, stubbornly sticking with his goal. Haru's hand slid under the night shirt to run over Aki's spine. Shifting, Aki put a hand to either side of Haru's head and pulled him up enough to make eye contact. Pressing his forehead to Haru's, Aki met his gaze firmly. "School."

Haru groaned, going limp in Aki's hands. He bumped his head against Aki's chest. " _Come on_ …."

Aki slid off of Haru and out of bed, tugging his twin after him. Haru followed reluctantly, dragging his feet and grumbling. Stripping out of his sleep shirt, Aki ignored the hopeful looks that Haru gave him, and stepped into his slacks. He handed Haru and armful of clothes as well, and eventually the younger twin gave up and got dressed as well.

The two meandered down to breakfast, taking turns brushing each other's hair on the way. Aki straightened Haru's scarf, and Haru brushed stray bangs away from Aki's eyes. Parfaits awaited them at the table, a menagerie of berries mingled with sweet cream and dark chocolate. Dadacha straightened from where he sat enjoying a few berries of his own.

"Oh! Good morning, you two."

"Good morning, Dadacha." Aki smiled, taking a seat and picking up his spoon. Haru mumbled something similar, and sank into his own chair. He eyed the parfait with something approaching temptation. Between savoring bites, Aki glancing up at the clock to keep track of time. They didn't have much longer. If they hurried, they might be able to—his thoughts fell away as a spoonful of yoghurt and sliced strawberry wavered in front of his face.

"Say 'ah'," Haru teased, holding his spoon up for Aki expectantly. The two had the exact same parfait—it was pointless, but Aki knew better than to argue.

"Ah." Aki opened his mouth, carefully taking the spoonful of cream and fruit that was offered. Haru guided Aki's forgotten hand—still holding a spoonful of his own parfait—up to his mouth to steal the bite.

Dadacha chuckled, smiling at his twin's antics. "Almost time, you two."

"Okay, okay." Haru finished the last of his breakfast and reached over to rub Dadacha behind an ear in thanks. Dadacha leaned into the attention gratefully, and Aki lead the way back to their bathroom. Picking up the lunar ornament on the counter, Haru leaned close to attach it to Aki's scarf. Aki watched him with a smile, and reached out for the silver, solar ornament. Gently pulling Haru close by the tail end of his scarf, he stole a soft, lingering kiss. Aki placed the silver carefully in place before grabbing his tooth brush. Haru grabbed his, as well, and the two quickly brushed their teeth—just in time, they needed to leave soon or they would be late. Slipping one hand into Haru's, Aki tugged his twin out the front door. A crowd of eager Beppu Apes awaited them, filling the air with low murmurs of adoration. The twins gave matching smiles and waved to their fans.

"Ready?" Dadacha glided out the door behind them, landing on Aki's shoulder.

"Ready."


End file.
